


Nenechám tě samotnou

by Windify



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Memories, Sibling Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Láska mezi sourozenci je jedna z nejsilnějších pout, které kdy mohou existovat. A když se ono pouto zpřetrhá, zanechá za sebou jenom bolestivé vzpomínky z dětství.
Relationships: Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Nenechám tě samotnou

Jediné, co narušovalo ticho, byl zurčení vodopádů. Všechny kmeny se již dávno rozešly, ale ona se nemohla hnout. Zůstala a hleděla do dálky, přestože slunce již dávno zapadlo a noční vítr ji studil na kůži.

Ale ona nevnímala chlad. Jako by nevnímala vůbec nic, co se kolem ní dělo. Jako by se zastavila v čase, právě teď a tady. Jako by byla paralyzovaná a nemohla se hnout ani o centimetr.

_„Jsi blázen, bráško.“_

_„Já? Byl to tvůj nápad!“_

_„Jenže ty jsi třikrát starší, než já, a to jsem ti ještě ubrala tři roky.“_

_T’Challa se rozesmál. „Ale ty máš být ten génius, ne?“_

_„To, že jsem génius, neznamená, že mám dělat chytrá rozhodnutí. Je mi osm, tobě dvacet sedm. Je v popisu mojí práce neposlouchat, ty už bys měl mít tohle období za sebou.“_

_Pokrčil rameny. „Možná. Jenže ty jsi moje malá sestřička a je mojí povinností staršího bratra tě zasvětit do krás uličnictví. Navíc je mnohem lepší vyvádět s_ někým _než sám.“_

_Zlomyslně se zaculila. „Víš, že až nás matka s otcem najdou, odneseš to ty, že?“_

_„Tak co se v takovém případě postarat o to, aby nás nenašli, hm?“_

_„Princezno Shuri, princi T’Challo!“_

_Oba dva se na sebe zděšeně podívali. Byla jedna věc utéct rodičům, ale úplně druhá utéct Dorám. Nesměli se nechat chytit, protože problém, který by z toho vznikl… „Vyskoč mi na ramena,“ sykl T’Challa._

_„Ale –“_

_Nezdržoval se hádáním, prostě ji chytil, vysadil si ji na záda a v dalším okamžiku se rozběhl. Dával si pozor, ať šlape pouze na suché kameny, zatímco probíhali v síti spletitých chodeb za jednotlivými vodopády. Jeho výcvik na dalšího Black Panthera mu značně pomohl a na Shuriinu váhu navíc byl zvyklý, takže mu nedělalo žádný problém se přizpůsobit._

_Mladá princezna se držela jeho hlavy a sem tam otáčela, ale kromě vzdalujících se hlasů nebylo po Dorách památky. „Myslím, že jsme je setřásli,“ špitla._

_„Nepodceňuj,“ vydechl bratr, „Dory.“_

_Oba dva znali chodby jako své vlastní boty, protože ačkoli jim rodiče zakazovali sem chodit, zakázané ovoce chutná nejlépe. Trávili tady spolu spoustu času, tahle místa se stala jedním z jejich útočišť, kam se mohli odebrat, když chtěli být sami dva spolu. T’Challa jí zde vyprávěl mnoho příběhů z jejich historie i z misí a výprav, které podnikl, a ona už tady přišla na spoustu vynálezů, které Wakanďanům ulehčily život._

_Princ zpomalil, až když bezpečně stáli na pevné půdě pralesa vedle vodopádů. Sáhl dozadu, aby mohl Shuri sundat, ale ona si jenom přelezla níže na jeho záda a přitiskla se k němu. „Ne,“ zachichotala se. „Jsem jako blecha v panteřím kožichu. Nepustím!“_

_„Spíš na mně visíš jako opice,“ poznamenal._

_„Hmmm…“ na chvíli se odmlčela, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. „Ne. Dneska beru pantera. Nechceš mě povozit na zádech?“_

_„Shuri, běžel jsem s tebou celou cestu skrz vodopády.“_

_„No a?“_

_„Jseš těžká.“_

_„No_ dovol _!“ vyjekla. „Víš, co říkala matka. Nikdy,_ nikdy _nekomentuj ženskou váhu, jestli nechceš umřít.“_

_Pobaveně zatřepal hlavou. „Jsem silnější než ty, sestřičko. Snadno tě přeperu.“_

_Chvíli mlčela. „Koleduješ si o pokoj plný našich milovaných pavoučků nephila komaci, bratříčku.“_

_Oklepal se při představě dvanácticentimetrových pavouků ve svém pokoji. Moc dobře si uvědomoval, že by tohohle byla Shuri více než schopná. „Fajn, vyhrálas,“ zamrmlal, klesaje na všechny čtyři. Shuri tuhle hru milovala odmalička a stále ji to nepřešlo, i když ji podezíral, že teď už to dělá, jenom aby ho zesměšnila před ostatními._

_Ale co by pro ni neudělal, že?_

_„Takže, kam zamíříme teď?“_

_Vyrušilo je důrazné odkašlání tak nečekané, že sebou T’Challa trhl a téměř shodil Shuri. Vymrštil se na nohy, ale stačil ji zachytit do náruče, než spadla. Otočili se za tím zvukem, odkud na ně mezi stromy zíraly Dory s Okoey v čele. „Výsosti. Do paláce.“_

_„Máš problém,“ podotkla Shuri šeptem._

_„Já myslím,“ odvětil stejně potichu, když se Dory rozestoupily a po boku Okoye se postavil jejich otec v obleku Black Panthera, „že problém máme oba.“_

Nebylo to fér.

Měl žít dlouho. Schopnosti Panthera ho měly _chránit_ , měly mu dodat sílu, aby mohl chránit jak svůj lid, tak sebe samého.

Pro všechno na světě, ona s tím měla něco udělat. Technologický pokrok Wakandy přesahoval všechny ostatní země a společnosti.

Jenomže příroda byla mocná a na některé nemoci stále nenašli lék ani oni.

_Ze spánku ji vyrušilo hlasité třísknutí, když se dveře jejího pokoje rozlétly dokořán a zastavily až o stěny. Se zasténáním si přetáhla přikrývku přes hlavu, jen aby z ní její bratr strhl deku celou. „Nech mě spát,“ zakňučela do polštáře._

_„To nejde, sestřičko,“ broukl pobaveně. „Dneska ti je třináct.“_

_„No právě. Jsem oslavenec, tak mě nech se vyspat.“_

_„To nepůjde, protože máme naplánovaný den plný zábavy.“_

_Zaskučela a jen tak tak odolala nutkání strčit hlavu pod polštář, aby jeho hlas co nejvíc utlumila. „Nechciii,“ protáhla. „Nemám náladu na nějaké tradiční slavnosti a povinnosti.“_

_„Kdo říkal, že by to mělo být něco takového?“_

_Nespokojeně zafuněla. „Tradice,“ zopakovala. „Tak huš a nech mě spát.“_

_„Jak myslíš.“ Slyšela ho odstoupit od postele a přejít až ke dveřím. „Jen abys věděla, myslel jsem, že by tě výlet do Evropy mohl zajímat, ale když nemáš zájem…“_

_Okamžitě se posadila, tak prudce, až se jí na chvíli udělalo mdlo, ale s očima na vrch hlavy vyhledala usmívajícího se T’Challu. „To myslíš vážně?“_

_„Podařilo se mi přemluvit rodiče.“_

_„_ Opravdu _?“_

_Se smíchem přikývl. „Ano.“_

_Vystřelila z postele a během vteřiny ho svírala v náručí. „Jsi nejlepší!“ vypískla. Vzápětí zamířila do šatny se převléct. „Dej mi pět minut a můžu jet!“_

_Předstírala, že si jeho „Najednou, že?“ vůbec nevšimla._

Věděla, že by se měla vrátit.

Věděla, že na ni všichni čekají.

Ale taky věděla, že ji nikdo nepřijde hledat. Nikdo se jí neodváží vyrušit, ne dokud nebude připravená se vrátit.

Pochybovala, že kdy bude.

Tíha koruny na její hlavě ji drtila.

_„T’Challo, tohle musíš vidět. No tak, pojď se podívat.“_

_„Shuri, teď zrovna něco děl – no tak dobře, počkej, zpomal!“_

_Nevšímala si jeho protestů a místo toho ho, stále polonahého a s mečem v ruce, táhle přes palác do své laborky. Okolo procházející Dory se jim ladně vyhýbaly, za ta léta zvyklé na Shuriino vyvádění._

_Brzy s ní srovnal krok, byť musel uznat, že na patnáctiletou dívku s ním smýkala více než slušně. „Co je to za převratný objev, sestřičko?“_

_„Upravila jsem ti oblek, aby v některých ohledech… více odpovídal panterovi.“_

_Skousl si ret, rázem plný obav. Některé její upgrady byly velmi užitečné, o tom nebylo pochyb, ale ty jiné pro změnu často končily katastrofou. Z jejího smíchu však nikdy nepoznal, jaký scénář to bude tentokrát._

_Sestoupali dolů do její laboratoře (i když to T’Challa občas nazýval její svatyní). Zkušeně se vyhnula všem věcem poházeným na zemi, zatímco její bratr musel prokličkovat kolem, a zastavila se před figurínou s oblekem. „Tadá!“ zvolala pyšně._

_T’Challa jenom zíral, pusu nevěřícně pootevřenou. „Shuri,“ zavrčel varovně._

_„Že je to naprosto úžasné?“ Nasadila psí oči. Rázem mu připomněla, jak mladá vlastně byla, a taky si to moc dobře uvědomovala._

_„Shuri,“ zopakoval tímtéž tónem. „Co. To. Má znamenat?“ Už nevydržela udržovat vážnou tvář a hlasitě se rozesmála, když se na ni T’Challa otočil. „Kočičí známka?_ Vážně _?“_

 _„No_ tak _, bratříčku. Panteři jsou u nás mazlíčci, copak jsi zapomněl?“_

_„Tohle si na sebe nikdy nevezmu.“_

_(Neměl na vybranou, protože jakmile se Okoye a Nakia dozvěděly, co Shuri vymyslela, všechny tři se proti němu spojily a donutily ho v tom projít skrz město. A nezapomněly připnout ještě zvoneček.)_

Z hrdla se jí vydral vzlyk, který protrhl hráz. Vidění se jí rozmazalo slzami, ale ona je nechala volně kanout.

Podlomila se jí kolena a ona jimi dopadla do vody, ale jediné, na co mohla myslet, bylo, jak moc jí chybí. Tiskla si ruce k hrudi, když se naplno oddala pocitům bezradnosti a bolesti, které jimi proudily, a nocí se nesl její zlomený výkřik.

„Není to fér, bratříčku,“ zalykala se. Slova se jí zadrhávala v hrdle a stěží mluvila, ale potřebovala je dostat ze sebe. „Nemůžeš mě tady nechat samotnou. Ještě ne, _prosím_.“

Ale její prosby zůstaly nevyslyšeny.

 _Nezapomeň, sestřičko_ , šeptával jí T’Challa každý večer před spaním. _Ať už se stane cokoli, smrtí život nekončí._


End file.
